Michi to you all Sasunaru Yaoi
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Cuando nos enamoramos, solamente queremos a volver a ver a esa persona, y quizás, decirle lo que sentimos... Sasunaru Yaoi Nota: este fic lo escribí hace muchos años, y fue el primero que subí a la red de Sasunaru.


"Michi to you all"

Voy por las aceras, buscándote Sasuke...Antes fui  
a tu casa, pero, no te encontré. Y, es que, nos dieron de alta en el hospital a  
destiempo...Apenas salí hoy tú, ayer...Pero, luego de tanto, solo  
quiero mirarte. Saber que luego de pelear con Gaara, estás bien...Porque, me es  
inevitable preocuparme de y por tú, como lo es el que, te ame...

 _Ando por las aceras, rumbo a encontrarte Naruto...Llegué_ _  
_ _al nosocomio, pero, ya te habías marchado...Salí ayer, tú este día...Y tengo que_ _  
_ _verte...Luego de lo que hiciste contra Gaara...De que, té pude haber_ _  
_ _perdido...No me merezco que hagas eso por mí, porque, siempre te trato mal...Pero_ _  
_ _tú eres bondadoso; tan increíble, que, no podría soportar perderte...Como no podría_ _  
_ _no amarte..._

Escruto y escruto y no te encuentro en  
ninguna parte. Me angustio más. Porque, conociéndote, no me imagino que  
puedas hacer...

 _Corro y corro. No puedes luego de_ _  
_ _esforzarte así, andar por ahí. Eres tan tonto, sin duda...Tonto!._ _  
_

Y arribo a la Academia y a los campos de  
entrenamiento...

 _Y a donde tu casa, tres veces, y al ramen_ _  
_ _Ichiraku..._

Le pregunto a Sakura—chan,y el día se me  
pasa...

 _Ni Kakashi—sensei sabe de ti, y se comienza la_ _  
_ _tarde..._

¿Dónde estás, Sasuke?...

 _Naruto, ¿Dónde te metiste?..._

Decepcionado, me devuelvo a mi  
apartamento...Para olvidar mi fracaso, me dirijo a la ventana, y, veo el  
firmamento, al medio del atardecer...Se ve precioso, de naranjas, azueles, rosas y  
morados, todos pastel, entremezclados. Con un hilo de sol, dorado. —Ojalá y lo  
estés apreciando—me digo, sin poder alejarte de mi mente...Y es que, aún pudiera  
hacerlo, té terminaría recordando, puesto que, estás clavado en mi  
corazón...Tú...El chico al que amo...Achicha Sasuke...

 _Molesto de que no estés en ninguna parte, me_ _  
_ _decido...—No habrá más que ir a esperarte a tu apartamento—pienso para mí, y,_ _  
_ _voy hacía allí...Ya cae el día. Y, es algo increíble. Ello me evoca tu_ _  
_ _sonrisa, y, tus ojos. El figurarme que la conjunción de tales colores en tú reflejados_ _  
_ _serían, sin duda, el espectáculo más bello que haya existido, me estremece...No_ _  
_ _cabe duda de que estoy enamorado...Me has hecho caer en ti, y, que te ame...A_ _  
_ _tele dueño de mi corazón...Uzumaki Naruto..._

Contemplo la puerta del balcón y me aproximo a  
salir...

 _Atisbo tu balcón, y subo a este, para entrar en_ _  
_ _tu hogar..._

Salgo...

 _Llego..._

—¡Sasuke! ¡Estás aquí! —exclamo  
sorprendido, pero, feliz. No lo oculto. No puedo...Me estoy  
ruborizando, rápidamente. Y creo que, lo notas...Y creo que te lo contagio... ¡Y  
creo que, igual, lo sientes!

 _—Naruto!, te encontré! —expreso, desconcertado, aunque, aliviado. Tu tono y esa erubescencia en tus pómulos, me hacen suponer que te da_ _  
_ _gusto verme. ¿Será tanto como a mí? Eso va saltando a que sí. Porque, me_ _  
_ _sonríes...Y ello, lo emulo entonces..._

Ambos nos miramos...Entre el ocaso y la  
dicha que emanamos, aún lo neguemos. Me encantan tus ojos. Están tan llenos de  
misterio, en su negro fulgor...Como tus cabellos. Que se mueven al vaivén del  
viento, suaves, etéreos...Me muero de amor, soy tan vulnerable  
ahora...Por ti...A ti...

 _Nosotros nos observamos...Con el paso de_ _  
_ _distancia a nuestros cuerpos, y, nuestro aún asombro. Luces tan hermoso. Con tanta_ _  
_ _paz, que, me penetra...Y, tenía razón. El reflejo del crepúsculo vespertino en tus_ _  
_ _pupilas, las tornan de un matiz exquisito...tan majestuoso...Sucumbo ante este_ _  
_ _sentir...Por ti...A ti..._ _  
_

Pero, esa contemplación, a riesgo de ser  
eterna, es, peligrosa...

 _Continuar así, reflejándonos en los ojos del_ _  
_ _otro, sin importar más, devela demasiado..._ _  
_

—Sasuke, yo...

 _—Naruto, tú.._

Expresamos al unísono nuestros nombres, y, algo  
más, en ascuas quedado. Pero, ¿Por qué?

 __ _¿Qué sucedió para esa replica al tiempo? ¿Acaso_ _  
_ _estamos tan, conectados?_

Me quedo en mutis...Quiero que seas tú el que  
empiece a darme lo que seguía a esa frase...Y te lo pido en palabras. —Dime tú  
primero. —Y, té lo remarco con mi mirada...

 _—No, no, tú—me niego. Y, permanezco_ _  
_ _acallado...Mejor tantear el terreno con lo que ibas a proferir...Aunque, tus_ _  
_ _ojos, ansían mi respuesta. Y, no puedo negársela...Eres mi debilidad..._

Se que te he convencido, ya que luces  
frágil, algo raro en ti, pero, lindo en sí. Y, espero a tu contestación. Al  
tiempo, deseo vehementemente que sea lo que tanto he esperado oírte decir, hacía  
mí. Aunque, creo que, solo sueño...Y eso, me hace sonreír, inconscientemente. Para  
ti...

 _Me sonríes...No sé porque...Sin embargo, me_ _  
_ _da ánimos ese pequeño detalle, a, de una vez y por todas, revelarte lo que llevo_ _  
_ _en mi dentro...Algo me dice que debo hacerlo...Y, pese a que anhelo y este_ _  
_ _sentimiento sea correspondido, al tú de él, enterarte, aceptaré lo que venga de_ _  
_ _ello. Bueno, o malo..._

— ¡Dímelo ya! —grito en mi pecho. Ávido de...

 _— ¡Díselo ya! —reclamo a mi boca. Temeroso por..._

Él sonríe de repente. Y nunca lo hace... ¿Es un  
buen augurio?¡Por favor, que sí!

 _—Naruto, vine a buscarte porque, quería saber si_ _  
_ _estabas bien...Porque, estaba, muy, preocupado por ti—te comento. Y te_ _  
_ _impactas. Solo aguardo tu respuesta a.…Para luego soltarte lo que..._ _  
_

No me lo creo...Pero, debo de agarrarme de esto  
para decirte lo mío. —Yo, fui a buscarte también, por lo mismo...Porque,  
me preocupé mucho, por ti...Sasuke—te lo digo. Tú te muestras sorprendido. y, te me  
acercas, hasta dejarle solo, centímetros a nuestros cuerpos... ¿No es un sueño?  
—Es en serio—me digo. ¡Sí! Tú...

 _Era recíproco. Ya no lo aguanto más...Se que_ _  
_ _sabes que me anonadé al escucharte. ¿Y qué? es ahora o nunca...Me aproximo a_ _  
_ _ti...Estoy tan cerca tuyo...No hay nada más que nosotros...Tú..._ _  
_

Nuestros corazones vibran y laten a  
más de lo que pueden soportar... 

Nuestras respiraciones se acortan...Estamos  
temblando...

Lo sabemos por nuestra cercanía...

Lo entendemos porque nos hemos unido por  
completo...

Y, veo cómo te ciernes hacía mí...

 _Y, miro como cierras tus ojos, de a poco..._

Y, te imito, feliz... 

_Y, te igualo, feliz..._

Siento tus labios, rozando con los míos...

 _Nos estamos besando, por fin..._

No me muevo. Pero te intento hacer percibir  
el amor que me has provocado con conocerte...

 __ _Y, solo te siento, junto a mí...Te expreso_ _  
_ _todo el amor del que me has hecho presa..._

Aunque, me sorprendes. Te mueves un poco y, ante  
eso te emulo sintiendo lo húmedo de besarte...Así como los vuelcos imparables  
que se tienden en mi vientre...Me fascinan. Como tú...

 _Me reacomodo en ti. tú haces igual. Tornando_ _  
_ _nuestro beso más allá de lo tierno de un inicio...Es, algo y mucho_ _  
_ _más, pasional...Noto el sutil vacío, que se clava infinito, en mi estómago_ _  
_ _bajo...Me encanta. Como tú..._ __

Nos estamos besando, con  
pasión, dulzura y amor...

Sin importar más que seguir al  
otro, entregándonos...Poso mis manos en tu cintura, tan delicada, que tiembla, al  
ir yo rodeándola...

De pronto, tocas mi cintura y me envuelves  
en tus brazos, por lo que, temblando, me dejo llevar y te abrazo al cuello...Eso  
te estremece...Y nos pegamos de forma tal, al otro, más...

 _Correspondiste a mi acción, y contorneas mi_ _  
_ _cuello... No evito temblar...Puedo sentir todo lo que eres, tan pegado a_ _  
_ _mí...Y, así, continuamos besándonos...Por tanto tiempo...Sin_ _  
_ _Final...Eternamente...Nosotros ..._ _  
_

Nos hemos besado por tanto...Todo...Nos  
succionamos los labios...Tocamos una y otra vez nuestras lenguas...Nos hemos  
dado todo el amor que sentimos...Pero, falta decírnoslo...Y, justo cuando en ello  
pienso, té detienes...¿Acaso te has arrepentido?...

 _Me detengo, de pronto, al querer abrirme a_ _  
_ _ti...Y, tú, te asustas...No es que no te desee besar más...Pero, es algo que te_ _  
_ _tengo que expresar y te lo debo por lo que por mí has hecho...Y, por que te_ _  
_ _amo..._ _  
_

Solo me ves, en silencio...Tengo miedo...Ya no  
podría vivir sin ti después de esto...Yo...

 _Así, té lo confieso en el matiz más dulce y_ _  
_ _suave que jamás he usado...—Naruto, estoy enamorado de ti...—._

—Sa,su,ke...—susurro, incrédulo...Tú  
estás...¡Sí!...Y sonrío...Debo de decírtelo, ¡Ya!... —Sasuke, yo también estoy  
enamorado de ti...—lo expreso, en un color tierno y sincero. Y tú, ¡me devuelves  
la sonrisa! Tan preciosa... ¡Si!

 _¡No me lo creo! Y, té sonrío, mientras tú_ _  
_ _me sonríes mirándote hermoso. A partir de hoy, solo estaré a tú_ _  
_ _lado...Contigo...Por siempre..._ _  
_

Solo nos amaremos y seremos  
felices, juntos...Unidos... Por siempre...

—TE AMO!/TE AMO! 

Exclamamos al  
tiempo, contemplándonos muy sonrojados. Y ese rosa tan bello, me lleva  
a ver tus labios, porque solo los quiero besar... 

Y, miro como te me acercas, con tu faz llena de  
vida...Sí, bésame, bésame, bésame ...

 _Y, por fincan todos los caminos hacía_ _  
_ _ti, habiéndome llevado contigo, mientras sonreímos para nuestros adentros y lo_ _  
_ _exteriorizamos al tiempo, te vuelvo a besar..._

En este, nuestro segundo, no, tercero  
beso, al que seguirá un infinito más; en este, nuestro lazo, nuestro  
destino. Nuestro amor...


End file.
